Too Charmed For The Supernatural
by Swt Charmed Fan
Summary: Prue and Dean have been dating for years but now Prue has a secret that may affect their relationship.


**I own nothing connected to Charmed or Supernatural.**

**Too Charmed For The Supernatural**

* * *

_**Prue's Room**_

**Prue was not sure how to tell Dean and Sam that she and her sisters were witches. Knowing that Dean and Sam were hunters made it a hard for her to tell them. She knew how Dean felt about witches but she did not want to keep this secret from them. She knew Dean had to know but as she tried to find a way to tell him without him leaving her. She loved him and could not stand to lose anyone else that she cared about. Losing Grams was bad enough but now she could lose the love of her life because of her family secret.**

* * *

_**Down Stairs**_

**As Prue walked down stairs the doorbell rang.**

"**I got it," Prue yelled.**

**When she opened the door she saw Dean and Sam. She smiled at Dean as he leaned in for a kiss.**

"**Hey you," Prue said with a smile and invited them in.**

"**Where is Phoebe?" Sam asked.**

"**Right here," Phoebe answered as she ran over to Sam and put her arms around him. Then she pulled him upstairs to where they disappeared in her room.**

* * *

**Living Room**

**Prue and Dean walked in the living room and Dean could tell that Prue had a lot on her mind. He knew that she was having a hard time since her Grams died and knew something was not right. She seemed so distant from him and he did not understand why.**

**Prue was trying to find the right way to tell him about her being a witch and hoping he would understand.**

"**Prue, what's wrong?" Dean asked hoping that she would open up to him. She had never kept any secrets from him and he hoped she wasn't going to start now.**

"**Well, I do have something I need to talk to you about but I am not sure how to say it." Prue told him.**

"**Look Prue, I am here no matter what it is just know that I am always here for you." Dean told her.**

"**Ok, here goes, umm, I guess the only way to say this is just to say it, I am a witch." Prue told him.**

"**What! You are a witch!" Dean yelled at her, "you know what this means."**

**Prue started to cry, "Dean, just listen."**

**Dean didn't know how to take the news and just turned and walked out the door. All Prue could do is drop to the floor and cry. She knew he would take it hard and was hoping he would return to let her explain.**

* * *

**Front Porch**

**Dean just stood there and didn't know if he should leave or o back in to talk to Prue. He knew that being a hunter means that he couldn't be with Prue and that his responsibility as a hunter was to kill witches but that was something his heart wouldn't let him do. He was torn between his life as a hunter and his love of Prue. Just then his phone rang. It was Bobby calling.**

"**Bobby, I am so glad you called," Dean said when he answered his phone.**

"**Dean, listen to me before you say anything." Bobby said before Dean finished talking, "I just found out something that you and Sam need to know about. It has to do with Prue and her sisters."**

"**Yes that's what I need to talk to you about, Bobby." Dean told him.**

"**Dean, listen, I found out that Prue and her sisters are witches but not just any old witch, they are the Charmed Ones." Bobby told him, "they are good witches and will be handy in helping us with demon hunts. Before you fly off the handle and do something that you will regret, just stop and think about this for a minute."**

"**Hold on, they are the witches we have been looking for all these years to show up?" Dean asked him.**

"**Yes, it was the sisters all along. It must have been some kind of spell that hid them for some reason and now the spell is broken." Bobby told him.**

"**Bobby, I don't know what to do, Prue just tried to tell me what you just told me but I walked out on her, what do I do?" Dean asked.**

**Bobby just told him that he needed to walk back inside and talk it over with Prue then he hung up the phone. Dean stood there for a minute and realized that Bobby was right. He knew that he could not let this come between his life of being a hunter and his love for Prue. Right then and there he realized that Prue is all he needed and that the life of being a hunter was not worth him losing Prue over.**

* * *

**Living Room**

**Prue got up from the floor then walked over to the couch and curled up with a pillow in her arms. She wanted Dean to stay and listen to her but he left. She did not try to stop him or follow him because she knew he needed time to think. **

"**Prue," Dean said as he stood over her, he just realized that he had really hurt her by walking out, "I'm sorry I walked out without you explaining but I talked to Bobby and he told me that you and your sisters are the Charmed Ones."**

"**Yes we are. We are good witches." Prue told him.**

**Dean sat down and pulled her into his arms and told her that everything was ok now and that he will never let this come between them. That is all Prue wanted to hear. She knew that his love for her and her love for him was all they needed to get through what ever comes.**

* * *

**_TBC_  
**

**__**This is something that I had to write. I have always liked the idea of Prue being with Dean. I hope you guys like my new story. Don't forget to review this chapter. I will try to add another chapter very soon.


End file.
